youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dane Boe
Dane Boedigheimer (born ), better known online as Dane Boe, is an American filmmaker, singer, and actor best known for his webseries The Annoying Orange, where he provides the voice of the title character. Born in Minnesota and raised in Harwood, North Dakota, Boedigheimer began making videos with his 8mm camcorder as a teenager. He is a speech communications major at Minnesota State University Moorhead, and became a production assistant for MTV's Pimp My Ride series three years after earning his degree. He later founded the company Gagfilms in 2005. The talking food videos Boedigheimer had previously done for JibJab inspired and prepared him to create the first original Annoying Orange video. Due to the success of the video, it later became an online YouTube franchise. The success of the series is also the subject of a TV series, a video game, a range of toys, a t-shirt line, and costumes. Biography Early interest in film-making Boedigheimer, the son of a roofer, was raised in Harwood, North Dakota, where he frequently made home videos as a teen, since he began using his parents' 8mm video camera that he got for Christmas at the age of 12; "I was spending entire days making short videos with my younger brother. It all just blossomed from there. I remember sitting in my room for hours editing my videos with two VCRs. It was painstaking, but I loved it. There was something magical about making stories come to life right in front of my eyes, no matter how crappy those stories were!" This would later inspire him to work as a camera operator for local TV stations. The first movie he ever did was a joint effort with his little brother called "Pugzilla." The movie featured a toy barnyard set and some Matchbox cars which would be damaged by the brother's dog, Pugsly. Boedigheimer stated "Pretty soon I started realizing maybe I could actually do this for a living." Education at MSUM During his college years, he studied filmmaking at Minnesota State University Moorhead between 1998–2003, where he met Spencer Grove as an undergraduate. He was a major in speech communications with an emphasis in film studies, which he said to be a preparation for the creation of the viral series, Annoying Orange; “The program (at MSUM) was very small when I was there, and you had to make things work with a small budget. I think that experience actually kind of helped.” He also worked at a one-hour photo lab during his college years, stating “I only got in on one shoot, so that was the extent of that". MUSM Professor Greg Carlson, who had Boedigheimer as a student in three of his clases, was impressed by how down-to-earth Boedigheimer was in school, and considered him "a tremendously friendly, genuine and easy-going guy,”. He also said, “Dane just had a total exuberance for wanting to create stuff. You asked for one thing from him, he gives you three. He’s that kind of person.” One of his final projects at MSUM, a full-length feature film titled “Trash TV”, was shown at the Fargo Theatre, where there were more than 200 people who showed up to watch their movie. Boedigheimer describes the film as a clip show, with spoofs of commercials and movies. Career beginnings After finishing college, Boedigheimer, his girlfriend, and Grove moved to Bakersfield, California and then in 2004, upon Grove's recommendation, moved to Los Angeles, where, between October 2004 and December 2005, they both worked as production assistants for MTV's Pimp My Ride with Dane earning $700 a week. However, the 60- and 80-hour workweeks would cause little time to do his movie-making at home. After finishing working for the show, Dane decided that he didn't want to pursue a career in television; "It wasn't me", said Dane. "I wanted to be creative and do things my own way." On Valentine's Day 2005, Boedigheimer founded the company Gagfilms, which slowly built a core of fans.In 2006, in which he became a freelance filmmaker in January of that same year, he opened two YouTube channels named Daneboe and Gagfilms, producing several video series. He was also a multimedia reporter at The Bakersfield Californian during this time, between June 2006 and August 2007. Other channels * His main channel: Daneboe, is where he posts funny videos, such as "Daneboe Exposed!" * His second channel: Gagfilms, is where he posts vlogs and other videos. * His Gaming channel: SuperBoeBros, which he does with his brother Luke/Lukeboe. * realannoyingorange, where he posts the Annoying Orange videos. In 2011, Dane decided to work together with Cartoon Network to make an Annoying Orange Television show. This page was made on March 6, 2010 by Angrywolf99. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views